bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Siddy's Discount Warehouse and Import Emporium
'Crazy Siddy's Discount Warehouse and Import Emporium '('''Crazy Siddy's Import Game Emporium '''for short) was a comedy written by ShadowBionics revolving around his fan-made character Crazy Siddy (an alterego of Sidorak) and his oppressed worker Vezon as they try to sell rip-off or rather "Great Deal" games to everyone. It didn't last very long and was mainly a compliation of the "commercials" Shadowbionics wrote for the Crazy Siddy sktech Summary As beforementioned, the comedy was mainly a compliation of Crazy Siddy Commercials found in other comedies from ShadowBionics, mainly Vezon Tv and Ask Roodaka. None the less, it was the first time Crazy Siddy was given the spotlight in his own comedy series. Crazy Siddy (Sidorak) is the owner of Crazy Siddy's Discount Warehouse and Import Emporium, home of many great games at low, low prices. He has only one worker, Vezon, who wears a nametag and a fake mustache. He does what Crazy Siddy says most of the time, considering he is secretly afraid of what might happen if he doesn't. Together, they also make commercials to advertise the store and whatever sales might be going on. Vezon however is sometimes the object of Siddy's torment. "Mata Nui speaks to me and tells me to do things... crazy things!" These can range from making Vezon talk about how "great" Crazy Siddy is to even being hit with an axe by Crazy Siddy to humiliating himself. Crazy Siddy also gets into a lot of trouble. Customers complain about the service to even the games. Mutran once complained he bought a game, but there was nothing but sand inside. "And when I went in to complain, Siddy threw an ashtray at my head." Usually, these games are spoofs of well-known games. Some titles include things like Hal0gen, Zoey 101 Double Dash Racing, Piano Hero, and so on. Crazy Siddy is also known to have a "Holiday Extraveganza" with a "real" Winter wonderland with "real" elves (Vezon dressed as an elf and a Barbie doll dressed as an elf). Crazy Siddy goes throguh things like lawsuits, being put on medication, being taken off his medication, to even being arrested and having his store taken away. In the end, he has a "Going out of business" sale and sells all his remaining merchandise while at the same time escaping the law and going south of the border and changing the name of his business to Loco Siddy's Discount Warehouse and Import Emporium. He also take Vezon with him and kidnaps a ton of children along the way. Legacy Read comedy at this link The comedy was a commerical failure and didn't get very much attention. Ashamed, ShadowBionics asked for it to be closed, and so it was. It was mainly all the commercials strung together with only a few new ones thrown into the mix, so it wasn't anything too new to most fans' dismay. The Crazy Siddy character was one of ShadowBionics' most popular characters ever, yet the comedy itself was a failure. Since then, ShadowBionics felt discouraged to continue writing any more commercials for Crazy Siddy, so the character finally faded away from sight. Cast *Sidorak/ Crazy Siddy *Vezon the Opressed worker *Bill the Repressed Announcer Guy *Happy Announcer Guy who says "Crazy crazy crazy Siddy" *Mutran *Kidnapped Children *A Barbie Doll *Natalie Horler *"Christina Aguilera" *"Kris Allen" *"Britney Spears" *"Lady Gaga" *Police Officers *Old Man *Teddy Bear Crazy Siddy eats into Trivia *Crazy Siddy was based off X-Play's Adam Sessler's character Crazy Adam, who does the same thing. Crazy Siddy is just toned down a little bit. *Crazy Siddy is apparently the effect of "The Crazy Siddy Gene," as revealed in Ask Roodaka. This created not only Crazy Siddy, but Crazy Karzy (Karzahni) the toy man, Cr-Z V-Z (Vezon) the street electronics salesman, and Crazy Mutran (Mutran) the Jamaican realestate seller. Category:Comedies